


关于Mew爹的百变帽子引发的脑洞

by telljiezou



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 搞笑, 沙雕, 脑洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telljiezou/pseuds/telljiezou
Summary: **设定：**大学教授Mew爹和他的沙雕爱人Gulf关于Mew爹的百变丑帽子引发的沙雕脑洞。脑洞来源：@The.Lither 和节奏的群内积极互动。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 2





	关于Mew爹的百变帽子引发的脑洞

****

**MewGulf夫夫磕糖校内论坛：**

**1楼：tell节奏大宝贝（楼主）**

我的天，P‘Mew老师为什么最近老戴着各式各样的毛线老头帽？

他是感冒了吗？感觉丑丑的。

**2楼：The.Lither**

咳咳，回复楼上，据说是Mew老师最近染了个很扎眼的发色，用来挡挡的，等颜色褪了就好……

很快，我们的帅哥P’Mew老师就会回归啦！！！

**3楼：辣酱的小腿肚子**

实名反对楼主，我们的Mew爹就算戴毛线帽也好帅！！！(¯﹃¯)

**4楼：裁云**

附议3楼，Mew老师最帅！！！

一群跟帖排队附议：

Mew老师就算戴着老头帽，也是最帅的老师！！！

……

在爬了好几页的楼后，出现了一个匿名ID：

**249楼：匿名**

其实，P‘Mew最近戴帽子只是因为他的头秃了一块而已……

你们可以把他的帽子掀掉试试……

**250楼：The.Lither**

OMG！！！

是真的吗？

惊了！！！

看见这个的时候，我的饭掉了，现在在去再打一份的路上……

**251楼：tell节奏大宝贝（楼主）**

暴风哭泣……

这不是真的！！！

我这就给广大码头姐妹去掀帽子确认……

o(╥﹏╥)o

等我回来！

* * *

Mew最近有点苦恼，因为疫情原因，几个月没有开学的学校终于宣布开学了，然而开学第一天，Mew就因为自己过长的头发而被教务处主任cue没有老师的样子，而勒令他这几天把头发剪了。

可是近期公共场所都不开门，这让他上哪儿找理发师去？

在这一周里，Mew跑遍了附近的大街小巷，始终没有找到开门的理发店，他不由感到有些焦虑，马上就要到下一周了，该怎么办？

Mew试探地问了问自己的爱人Gulf：

“Gulf，你知道附近有什么理发店开门了吗？我想去剪个头发……”

听到这话，Gulf的眼睛不由得一亮，立马露出胸有成竹的笑容：

“这……不是……远在天边，近在眼前吗？”

说着，便从刚到的快递盒里，拆出了一个电动推子。

“我最近刚想琢磨着给自己剃头呢……真的好巧啊……Mew~我可以先拿你的头发，练练手吗？”

Gulf的笑容和他跃跃欲试的双手，令Mew不由感到一阵恶寒，他下意识想要拒绝。

但是Gulf又是最擅长和Mew撒娇的人，Mew永远都无法拒绝Gulf眨着湿漉漉的小狗眼，用软萌的嗓音和他撒娇：

“嗯~我最亲爱的秃头丈夫~求~你~啦~”

Mew别过脸去，微微点头，

“唔……好吧，那你一定要好好剃~别把我剃丑了！”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！“Gulf赶忙答应，又狗腿地补充道：

”不会的，而且，Mew就算真的秃了，也是最帅的秃子！”

“!!!”

这一刻，Mew是真的想要退缩了，可是大丈夫，一言既出，驷马……难追……

那……就……先试试吧……

事实证明，试试就“逝世”……

Gulf一下手，就把Mew的脑门给推秃了一大块……

Mew看着自己空落落的一块脑门，欲哭无泪，他哀怨地看着手拿推子的Gulf。

Gulf拼命憋着笑，努力挤出一副非常抱歉的样子，安慰着Mew：

“Mew，我的秃头小子~”

“！”听到秃头两字，Mew的眼睛立马眯了眯，整个人的气势立马凌厉了起来。

“不不不，Mew，我亲爱的……对不起呐~哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Gulf想要做出很诚恳的样子，但他真的做不到，他绷不住了。

“不是……啊哈哈哈哈……我是说……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……我要不，给你买个帽子遮遮吧……”

Mew近乎气急，但自己的爱人也是因为出于好心闯的祸，

还能怎么样呢？

当然是，高高举起，又轻轻放下喽~ “嗯，买顺丰包邮的，我上课要用！“Mew不放心地又补充，”一定要周一前到的那种！”

“嗯嗯……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”看着模样不伦不类的Mew，Gulf憋笑憋出了眼泪。

Gulf下单很迅速，找了网店上销量最高的店，而且，这个网店还在做活动，买三赠一，买六赠三。

Gulf粗粗看了一下帽子的描述，是毛线帽，总共有9种颜色，每个颜色都很戳Gulf的心，Gulf不由想象了一下Mew爹戴上这些帽子的样子：粉帽子的Mew爹，绿帽子的Mew爹，红帽子的Mew爹，蓝帽子的Mew爹……

哇，每一个都好帅……

而且帽子的质量很好，看了一下评价，好评率99.9%，唯一一个差评还是因为粉帽子过于好看，被小狗抢走了……

Gulf毫不犹豫，买了六个，再加上赠送的三个，集齐了九个不同颜色，同样款式的毛线帽。

店家的物流很快，周六下单，周日上午就送达了。

而且，快递盒子里还有一张好评返现红包，好评可以返现5元。

Gulf看了看帽子的样子，又摸了摸帽子的材质，每一个的做工都好棒，真想让Mew每一个都戴戴试试呢。

他兴冲冲地拿着帽子给Mew，想要Mew试戴一下，还可以拍照评论拿返现红包。

当看到帽子的第一眼，Mew的眼睛眯了起来，看起来危险极了。

“Gulf，你确定，要让我戴这种帽子？？？”

“可是，这个帽子的质量真的很好，而且你戴真的很帅啊！”Gulf一直觉得Mew无论穿什么都是宇宙第一帅的老公，这个帽子也不例外。

他开始用他从未失手的瞪眼撒娇大法：

“Mew~我想看看嘛~好不好~”

Mew还想挣扎一下，他很抗拒。

见软的不行，Gulf立马来硬的。

“那，你今晚……一个人睡吧。我去退单了。”说完，Gulf做出转身要走的样子。

Mew立马伸手，拉住了Gulf的衣角，扭扭捏捏道：

“也不是不可以……”

Gulf立马转身，

“真的吗？”

“嗯……嗯?!”

Mew还没答应完，Gulf就眼疾手快地挑了个粉色的帽子戴上去……

秃了一块的脑袋立马被遮住了，Mew又变回了昔日的大帅哥，而且，还粉粉嫩嫩的。

Gulf看向Mew的眼睛里充满了点点星光。

“亲爱的，你这样真的好帅！”

Gulf的眼神里没有一丝作伪，满是真诚的爱意与崇拜，Mew的心不由软了下来。

算了，在头发长出来之前，就先戴着这个丑丑的帽子吧。

* * *

* * *

周一，Mew戴着粉色的帽子惴惴不安地上课去了……

教务处主任看见这个特立独行的老师，非常不满，她开腔了……

“P’Mew，你又搞什么幺蛾子？”

Mew看见教务处主任就生气，如果不是她，他至于秃了而且还要戴这种可笑的帽子吗？

他不甘示弱，掀起了自己的帽子，露出了光秃秃的一片脑门。

主任呆住了，张了张嘴，犀利的语言到嘴边了，又硬生生吞了回去，只留下一句意味不明的话：

“保重身体……”

随后就赶忙离开了。

Mew有点懵逼地戴回帽子，捉摸不透主任的话，不过还好，主任不揪着他不放了。

他就这样去上课了。

果不其然，这顶粉嫩而又丑陋的帽子异常瞩目，同事和同学们都好奇地盯着他的脑袋不放，这令他感到如坐针毡。

“P‘Mew~你的头怎么了？”终于有同事忍不住发问了。

“就……染了个出挑的颜色，被主任嫌弃了，所以戴个帽子遮一下……”Mew在上班前就想好了理由。

“我咋觉得，是你们小俩口昨晚太那啥了，把你揪秃了一块……”同事不依不饶地开玩笑……

Mew有苦难言，想要瞪同事一眼，但又怕被发现异常，只得跟着一起尬笑。

—

很快，Mew的发色因为过于鲜亮，被教导主任勒令戴帽子遮好的流言传开了……

Mew在校园里行走的时候，不时有他的小迷妹向他投来同情的目光，甚至还有态度激进的迷弟迷妹想要冲上来帮他把帽子掀了，但被Mew死命保住了。

他们忿忿不平，吐槽着万恶的教导主任，一边声援Mew：

“P’Mew老师，不管你染什么颜色的头发，你都是全校最棒的统计老师，我们支持你！”

“P’Mew老师，你要做自己，不要怕教导主任！”

“P’Mew老师，我们支持你，赶明我就把自己的头发染成彩虹色，看教导主任怎么办！”

Mew感动于学生的支持，但……

不好意思，教导主任，让你背锅了……

Mew在心中默默道歉，一边祈祷，

自己的头发快点长出来吧！！！

漫长的一天终于要过去了。还好，这是有惊无险的一天，所有人都以为，Mew是因为发色过于扎眼，所以才戴着这么傻帽的老头帽。

虽然让教导主任背锅有点不好，但这事也是因她而起，就让她先暂时背着锅吧，Mew一边想着，一边收着教材，准备回家。

这时，办公室门口突然来了一个学生Rhythom。

这个学生Mew认识，是他和Gulf粉丝后援会论坛的版主，他们交情还算不错。

Rhythom露出慷慨就义的表情直直地向Mew走来，Mew一时没反应过来，直到Rhythom掀掉了他的帽子，露出了他秃了一片的脑袋。

四目相对，两两懵逼。

“老师……”看见Mew光溜溜的脑袋，Rhythom吓呆了，只想当作这一切都没有发生，赶紧把帽子往Mew头上扣，试图遮住那一片寸草不生的土地。

Mew手中的教材全部掉在桌子上。

“那个，我……我真的不是故意的……”

“对不起！！！老师，对不起！！！我什么都不会说的！！！”Mew可以清晰地看见Rhythom脸上满满的绝望之色，他有一种故事到了结局的感觉，也不知自己究竟该说什么。

Rhythom跑走了。

Mew也怀着五味杂陈的心回了家。

但此时的Mew并不知道，第二天，Rhythom也戴上了同款老头帽，选了个荧光绿的，看起来比Mew扎眼多了。

* * *

**MewGulf夫夫磕糖校内论坛：**

**1楼：tell节奏大宝贝（楼主）**

P‘Mew的帽子真的好帅，质量超棒，我要做店主家帽子的自来水！！！

我买了一个荧光绿的，大家一起组团买帽子呀~

店铺链接：请戳→

**2楼：The.Lither**

艾特@**tell节奏大宝贝，P’**Mew老师到底秃没秃？

你咋开始种草这个丑帽子了，

你昨天可不是这么说的。

[截图]【狗头】

3 **楼：tell节奏大宝贝（楼主）**

回复： **The.Lither**

没秃，真的没秃，相信我！

而且他们家的帽子真的好棒！

4 **楼：辣酱的小腿肚子**

已下单，姐妹！@ **tell节奏大宝贝**

我就说嘛，Mew爹的帽子真的超级帅！

我希望天天看见Mew爹戴不同颜色的这款帽子！！！

5 **楼：裁云**

对！！！

已下单，紫色款！

希望可以和Mew老师以同款帽子偶遇同框！！！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

……

如是言论又盖了n层楼。

**419楼：匿名**

如果你们想看Mew爹每天都戴这个帽子，或许我可以试试……

但没过多久，这条回复就被淹没了……

* * *

秃头第一天。

Mew怀着极为一言难尽的心情回家了，极力好好掩饰的第一天，没想到在最后关头崩盘了。

此时的他没有别的想法，只想找Gulf发泄一下莫名的xie*火，值得安慰的是，Gulf今天特别乖巧，Mew要求的所有动作他都乖乖配合，Mew吃得心满意足。

两人收拾完毕后，Mew便安然入睡了，一夜好梦，就是头顶有点痒，好像有蚊子在吵。

第二天洗漱的时候，Mew看见了自己的脑袋，秃了两块，先前一块，和头顶中心的一大块。

他真的怒了，可是上班快迟到了，没空收拾Gulf这个小恶魔。

他咬牙切齿，戴上了Gulf憋着笑意准备的红色帽子，上班去了。

“下班再收拾你！”临走之前，Mew朝Gulf恶狠狠地说道。

Gulf看着戴着红帽子的可爱丈夫，笑得很开心。

“嗯，我等着呐~早去早回哦~”说着，还给Mew抛了个飞吻。

Mew怒极，但又不敢真的拿自己的挚爱咋地，只好心情复杂地上班去了，开车的时候，不停思索，今晚究竟该怎么让这个小恶魔乖乖求饶。

或许是已经被学生发现过了，Mew反而有一种死猪不怕开水烫的坦然，他自然地步入校园。

但是，今天的学校很不一样。

很多学生都戴上了颜色或造型夸张扎眼的帽子，或是把头发染得花花绿绿，一时之间，Mew和他的红帽子像是进入了一个百花齐放，争奇斗艳的花园，反而一点都不引人注目了。

今日的教导主任也是格外懵逼的样子，但是法不责众，她一个人在学校里对着一大群学生严厉指责的在此刻也显得格外搞笑。

看着这个场景，Mew在心中默默评价：

的确，校园本是一片自由的土地，就该让每个生命展现出自己的风格嘛。

趁休息喘口气的间隙，教导主任看到了今天红帽子的Mew，她瞪了Mew一眼后，便愤愤地蹬着高跟鞋离开了。

同时，这一天，也是日后学校约定俗成的“庆祝服饰解放日”，学生们和老师们都很感谢Mew为大家可以彰显自己的风格而做出的“不懈斗争”。（殊不知，这一切起源于Gulf把Mew给剃秃了……）

上课的时候，Mew发现，Rhythom真的是个挺讲义气的学生，尽管掀了自己的帽子，但在各个场合都疯狂维护自己，决口不提Mew秃了的事实，而且，她还戴上了Mew同款荧光绿帽子，这让Mew的确感觉好了许多。

但是，心情好了，并不意味着他会放过……Gulf……

甚至，他还隐隐期待。

好不容易，终于挨到了下班，Mew兴冲冲地回家了。

Gulf也早就收拾好了等他回来了。

说实话，当看见Gulf穿着围裙等他回来的样子，Mew的那一点点不满就彻底烟消云散了，他搂着Mew，深情地和Gulf拥吻。

Gulf情难自抑地搂着Mew的脖颈，另一只手摸着Mew的脑袋，然后，自然而然地脱了Mew的帽子。

然后，Gulf看着Mew的地中海，乐不可支……

笑得花枝乱颤，全身发软。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……P‘Mew~哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Gulf瘫软在Mew的怀里，笑个不停。

Mew被他的反应彻底失去了xing趣，怎么都石更不起来了……

他这回……是真的生气了。

Mew穿好衣服，起身去卫生间，找来了上次的那个推子，按着Gulf的脑袋，把Gulf也剃得秃了一大块。

同时，不顾Gulf眼泪汪汪的反对，给他照了个秃头照片。

从此，在他俩头发长出来之前，他们都将是一对戴着老头毛线帽的秃头夫夫。

全文完 。

* * *

集齐九款，召唤狗头，要来吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 节奏：
> 
> 其实，秃头不是问题，嘲笑丈夫秃头让Mew那晚ED，就是糕糕自己挖的坑了。
> 
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我真的要笑死了……
> 
> 其实Mew真的在大学的时候，碰到奇怪的老师以貌取人，认为他这样注重外表的人不会有什么成就。。。
> 
> excuse me？？？
> 
> 希望大家都不要以貌取人呀~
> 
> 祝阅读愉快！


End file.
